The Flying General
by TjoepTjoep
Summary: The story of Lu Bu's life. About the wars he waged, his betrayal of Ding Yuan and Dong Zhuo and the love affair between him and Diao Chan. Lu Bu's life inspired me a lot so I've wrote this story about him. Rated M for the war scenes that'll be in it.


The Flying General

Chapter 1 - Preparations

Lu Bu picked up his _Ji _known as the "Sky Piercer". It was a Chinese spear with a small crescent blade attached to the head and had a red horsehair tassel where the head was fixed to the shaft. It had three sharp points to attack with: the side blade, the tip and the sharp counterweight at the rear. Lu Bu could strike with the shaft, with the option of then pulling back his _Ji_ to hook with the side blade or to slap his opponent with the flat side to knock him off his horse. Many other options were available for use on the battlefield proving that his "Sky Piercer" was an efficient weapon.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Lu Bu said and turned himself to see Ding Yuan enter his room. Lu Bu was the adopted son of Ding Yuan. Ding Yuan himself was born in a poor family. At young age he already showed great skills in horse riding and archery. Ding Yuan was a magistrate at first. During this time he never turned away from his responsibility no matter the adversity or risk. He always pitched himself in front of fugitive criminals and bandits. Because of his great courage and success as a magistrate he was promoted to governor of Bingzhou. After that he met Lu Bu. The strength of Lu Bu impressed Ding Yuan who made him Chief Secretary and kept him close by his side.

"Are you ready?" Ding Yuan asked. Lu Bu nodded. "We shall make an end to the eunuch faction" Ding Yuan said. He Jin had asked Ding Yuan to help him with his regional troops in the power struggle against the eunuch faction. Ding Yuan and Lu Bu were preparing for the travel towards the battlefield. "We have to travel to Luoyang where the battle is currently being held. It'll be a long journey" Ding Yuan said and he left.

The regional troops left for Luoyang followed by Ding Yuan and Lu Bu. Meanwhile Dong Zhuo was already on his way to Luoyang. He was also summoned by He Jin and had already been travelling for some days on his way to the capital.

* * *

Dong Zhuo was known to be a cruel and selfish man. However in his youth he was known for his chivalry. He was also physically adept and thus participated in the war against the Qiang rebels in Bingzhou. This Chinese civilization had already rebelled numerous times. The campaign against the Qiang rebels was a success and for his excellent performance Dong Zhuo was rewarded 9,000 rolls of fine silk. He gave all of these rolls to his colleagues and the Dong Zhuo of that time differed in a great many ways from the man he became. He now had a lust for power and was merciless. He did anything for his own benefits and did not care about others. What changed Dong Zhuo so much was not known.

"We've almost reached Luoyang my lord" Dong Zhuo's subordinate said. "Anything else you need to bother me with?" Dong Zhuo asked brutally. "Once there we will form a coalition with Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, Ding Yuan and He Jin himself. With this many troops success is certain my lord". Dong Zhuo gestured his subordinate to leave. With their success against the eunuch faction already confirmed there was only reason to be cheerfull but somehow Dong Zhuo was still upset. "Ding Yuan" he muttered. This general had always been disliked by Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo ways of war were brutal and he always rushed forward as much as possible but Ding Yuan was controlled and never took more risk than necessary sometimes forcing his own allies to wait. This irritated Dong Zhuo greatly and he wasn't looking forward to form a coalition with Ding Yuan.

* * *

He Jin entered the palace. He was feeling quite a bit uneasy. He was about to request of "Empress Dowager He", who was his very own sister, the approval of the execution of the eunuch faction. When Emperor Ling died the son of Empress He "Liu Bian" was declared emperor by none other than Empress He herself. She did this to prevent the death of her own brother He Jin as she found out that the powerful eunuch Jian Shuo, trusted by Emperor Ling, wanted to kill He Jin and then make prince Xie emperor. As soon as He became Empress Dowager her brother got all sorts of promotions.

He Jin knew that he owed his sister a lot and probably even owed his life to her. If she would decline this request he surely would obey her but he had to make an end to the eunuch faction even though Empress He was made consort of Emperor Ling by the eunuchs themselves. Never would she were to be Empress Dowager if it hadn't been for the eunuchs. Even Lady Xian and He Miao would probably dispose of this plan as they also owed a lot to the eunuchs. This all troubled He Jin greatly, it was a very delicate matter.

"Sister?". He Jin bowed for his sister Empress He. "Please brother stand up. There's no need for you to bow down, have you forgotten the fact that we are family? Family doesn't bow for eachother" his sister said. He Jin stood up. He looked at his sister who was known to be taller than any of the Chinese women around these parts and also more beautiful. "Is there something you would like to ask me, brother?" she asked. He Jin sighed. "I would like to ask your permission of the execution of the eunuch faction" He Jin said with his eyes closed. This request shook Empress He for a moment. If she would give her permission she would have to act with normal men on a regular basis, something she found obscene and she already disliked the fact that her brother requested this of her. "No" she said. He Jin shook his head. "As you say" He Jin said and stepped back. "Wait" his sister said. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "Please know that you are my brother. I would do anything for you but I just can't simply do what you are requesting of me. Please understand this". He Jin nodded and embraced his sister. "I know" he said and then took off.

* * *

"And?" Yuan Shao asked. He Jin shook his head. "Damned!" Yuan Shao cried out and slammed the table. He Jin sighed. "It doesn't matter as long as we find another way to make an end to the eunuch faction" He Jin said. Yuan Shao was very displeased. He Jin couldn't even persuade his own sister to the execution of the eunuch faction. "This was the way to do it! The only way that we can make an end to the eunuch faction is to get Empress He's permission" Yuan Shao shouted. He was raged from the inside. He walked to a corner of the tent. "My sister has her own reasons for not allowing the execution of the eunuch faction but it doesn't matter Yuan Shao, we can still defeat them". These words however didn't calm Yuan Shao down.

Yuan Shao was sunken in thought. He wanted to win this war very badly. Then suddenly an idea struck him. "We'll declare rebellion! That way Empress He will be forced to grant us permission for the execution" Yuan Shao said enthusiastically. His anger had been replaced for passion. "No!" He Jin shouted. Yuan Shao grabbed He Jin's arm. "Do you have any better idea?" he asked. "I will not rebel against my own sister" He Jin shouted once again. "We will not harm her and we're not rebelling against her literally. We are rebelling against the eunuch faction" Yuan Shao said and let go of He Jin. He Jin thought about it again and then nodded. "Rebellion it is then" Yuan Shao said.

Yuan Shao and He Jin sent out their messengers to the other generals to tell about their new plans.

What nobody knew, not even He Jin and his sister, was that a rebel had overheard their conversation and was on his way to inform Zhang Rang, a very powerful eunuch with great influence on politics, of He Jin's request...

Dictionary :

_Ji - halberd_

_Empress Dowager - A title occasionally given to a woman. She held regency over the country untill the underage Emperor was old enough to take over._

_eunuch - those castrated in order to perform a special, social function (since they were incapable of having children they would not be tempted to seize control and start a dynasty). Certain eunuchs gained immense power within politics. Only a few eunuchs served within the imperial court._


End file.
